Post war depression
by scullyblaze
Summary: Takes place after dragonball GT Everyone is in it but mostly about Trunks
1. Default Chapter

Post war depression! Part 1  
  
I do not own Dragon Ball Z!!!!!!!!! This is my first fanfic. So please be nice. Thank you!  
  
This story takes place after dragonball GT . Every one except Goku will be in it but it is mostly about Trunks.  
  
Opening~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Looking around the metal walls and floor of the prison cell was quite and cold. All of a sudden the silence was broken by the sound of a voice over the load speaker anounced "WEBA NO SE TA!!!" pause "TAKE YOUR BATTLE STATIONS!!!"  
  
Silence~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All of a sudden a load explosion broke the silence again. The small cell was filled with smoke. Once the smoke cleared the prisoner try to look to see what happened. The prisoner to its surprise found a hole in the wall of its room. Slowly it moved towards it almost hesitant to see what it would see. Peering threw the fairly large hole it was to its amassment that there was no one on the other side. That is when it decided to make it move. Crawling threw the hole it could hear some people yelling something about the now on going battle. The creature started down the corridor towards the unknown. It made it's way to the back of the spaceship. It was looking for any means of escape from its capturesers. Finaly it came across an escape pod. The creature decided that it was probably its only chance it would have to get out of there. Once in the pod the being decided it was now or never. Turning on the engines it left the larger spacecraft. Once out in space the pod was amatively it was fired apon. The prisoner not knowing or caring at that point who was shooting took off towards the vastness of space. Once it was as far away that it could no longer see the battle it looked down at its wounds that it just now notice that it had .The escape pod was not in the best shape either it decided to try to land on the nearest habitable planet it could to try to repair the damage to the ship. In the creatures mind it knew somehow that its captors would eventually be looking for it. About two hours later it saw the little green and blue planet and decided that it was it s best option to land there.  
  
Meanwhile on the little planet ambiance to the inhabitances of it's soon to be visitor two of the planets protectors were sparring. Trunks and Goten had been at it for over five hours. Now they decided to take a break. Sitting on the grass Goten look at his long time friend and said "Oh by the way Happy Birthday. How dose it feel to be an old timer?" laughing while he said it." Your one to talk. You are only a year younger. And by the way you can hardly say 25 is old." his friend said back with a chuckle of his own. With that said Trunks stood up." So when dose your father get back from space anyways?"Goten ask while watching his friend stair into the sky." In about two weeks.....................Well I guess I better get back. I have a long day at the office tommrow."With that said the two fighters said their good byes each leaving in their separate directions.  
  
By this time the escape pod had landed not to far away in mountain terain. The now escape prisoner got out of the pod to look and asace the damages to the craft. All of a sudden the creature sinced a high power level raptly approaching and decided to try to hide in the near by trees until it knew it had left the area. After all in it's condition it knew that it did not have energy to fight right now.  
  
As Trunks was flying towards home he sinced a power level he hadn't sinced before but somehow it seemed strangely fimilier. That is when he saw it the small space pod on the ground. He had not remembered seeing it earlier on his way to meet Goten.He decided to take a closer look. As he touched down next to the pod he thought to him self 'I have never seen a ship like this before and I have seen every kind of ship on this planet. It must have come from somewhere else but where?' Just then he got the feeling he was being watch by the person he felt right before he landed. He turned to look behind him. All he could see though was the tree line of the woods. Then he said with confidence" Come out here so I can see you. I know someone it there I Can since you..........................I will not harm you I just want to talk." All of a sudden he heard something in the trees. Slowly a figure came walking out of the tree line. The person was wearing a long dark brown cloak with a hood covering it head so you could not even see its eyes or face. Then it spoke in a stringer almost muffled voice." Leave this place! I do not wish to harm you. Now leave." Trunk not knowing what to think took up a fighting stance. Silence once again filled the air. Then the silence was broken by the creature once again."Ha! You have no idea who I am. I could easily kill you if I wanted. Count your self-lucky I am in a good mood today. I do not wish to harm you. I will fix my ship and leave this pathetic planet of yours. NOW LEAVE THIS PLACE!!!!"The person turn to walk towards the spacecraft. Trunks not feeling threaten by this creature turn to watch it walk off. He look down and noticed that a blood trail was on the ground from where the person was walking. He decided that he was no threat to him or the planet and decided to leave. Fling back towards home he could not help but to think of the creature. For some reason he had a feeling like he had sinced him before. But from where? Plus the fact that he was apparently injeird. He decided that he should go back to see if he could help. So relntently he returned back to where the visitor was. When he got there the person was not to happy to see him." Why did you come back to this place?" he demanded. Before Trunks could answer the person started to power up. All Trunk could do was power up himself but not to super saiyan yet. He didn't feel he needed too." Look I only came back here to see if you needed help. You are obviously injured and your ship doesn't look much better." As Trunks was saying this the alien lunged towards him. He blocked each blow and when he was sure he could land a blow of his own he punched his aponet in the stomach and then with both hands locked together hit him in the back with such force it threw the creature into the ground causing a crater. Ultamently causing the person great pain. The person climb to its feet saying, "I will never be defeated by someone like you." It tried to move it was towards the fighter once more."Look,"said Trunks "I do not wish to fight you. I just want to help. Your weak from your wounds. You can hardly say it is a fair fight. I will not fight you like this." The creature stopped at what this stranger said and powered down."Why?"Was all it said before taking one last step before falling unconsies. Trunks picked up the now helpless creature and flew in the direction of home.  
Once he landed he entered the house using the kitchen door. As he walked in with his new ~guest~ he spotted his mom it the kitchen making dinner."MOM! I need some help here."Bulma was surprised to see her son holding someone she had never seen before." Take him to the medical room at once." she said. It was a good thing they had built that medical room because over the years Vegeta and Trunks both used it a lot from all the time they hurt them self's sparring or what not. Once in side Trunks laid the lifeless body on the bed. He started to remove the cloak and mask when he noticed it. He was not a He!!! He was a She!!!! Not only that but she had a tail! She had Jet- black long hair and a very well define muscular body. Her arm had a very bad gash and was bleeding alot. It was obvious that the reason she passed out was from all the blood she lost and was still loseing. Trunk was not the only one surprised by what he saw. His mother also was shocked. After a few moments Bulma said" Look Trunks why don't you go wait in the kitchen while I get her cleaned up. I will let you know when I am done. Okay." with that said she push him out the door and shut it. Trunk walk slow back to the kitchen. The only thing going threw his head was 'IT WAS A GIRL WITH A TAIL!!!! SAIYAN?? NO IT CAN'T BE!!'Once inside the kitchen he sat down at the table in a trance like state.  
  
In the medical room Bulma was busy tending the woman's wouns. She cleaned the wounds the best she could. She noticed the girl had a sliver headband on. She tried to remove it but found that it would not be lifted. So she decided that she would take a blood sample instead. Once that was done she left for her lab to find something to remove the headband. While Balma was there she put the blood work in her analyses machine and turned to find a cutting tool. When she found what she was looking for she returned to the young woman. She set out to remove the band as gently as she could. Once it was removed she headed back to the lab. Checking on the results of the blood sample she was conformed of what she already sepected. Not only did the girl have saiyan blood but also she was full-blooded saiyan. Knowing this now she went for the kitchen." Trunks I need your help." she said. Trunks got up and followed his mother to the medical room." Help me put her into the regeneration tank."Balma said. Trunks picked the sleeping woman up and carefully put her in." Mom are you sure we should put her in here. I mean we don't know what she is for sure." While Bulma was hooking her up to the monitors she said" I ran some tests and I am sure its okay." With that she closed the door and punched in the coda for Vegetas setting. With that they left the room.  
  
Back in the kitchen Balma started to finish dinner." Trunks, why don't you go get ready for dinner." Trunks turn to leave for the bathroom. A few minuets later he walked back in and sat down at the table. Balma was finishing putting dinner on the table. As she was taking her seat she said" Well are you going to tell me about your new friend?" Looking up at his mother he smiled and nodded yes.  
  
After he told her the story they both sat there in silance. Finaly Balma spoke." I guess you should be the one to tell your father because you know how he is." Trunks eyes got very big and he said "Why ME? Can't you tell him?" "Oh No! I don't think so. You brought her here. It is your respounsiblity."She said almost in one breath." Okay, I guess your right." Trunks said looking down at his plate." Well come on and help me clean up this mess. By then that lovely looking young lady should be ready to take out of the reintegration tank." Said Balma making her way to the sink with a hand full of dishes. After they were done they headed to the medical room.  
  
When they got there they took the girl out and Trunks carried her up stairs to one of the guest rooms. His mom pulled the covers back and he laid the sleeping woman in the bed. Pulling the covers back over the girl he could not help but stair at her." Trunks. I am going down to the lab because something about that band she was wearing on her head looked like it was macanical. When I was cutting off her I noticed it had wires running threw it .You look tired why don't you go take a shower and get some sleep. She will probably be out for at least until morning." Trunks just stood there for a moment still looking at her. Then he said" Okay mom. I will go in a moment."Bulma just shook her head and left. Trunks kept standing there looking at her and thinking.' Who is she? Where did she come from? Why did she come here? Is their others like her out there?' he thought to himself. After standing there for about 20 minuets he left for the shower.  
  
While in the shower he kept on thinking about her and her ship.' Maybe,' he thought to himself ' I should go get the space pod.'Reluntenly he pulled himself out of the shower and got dressed. As he passed the guest room he looked in to see the sleeping woman. After shutting the door he walked down stairs. He found his way to his mothers lab and peered in."Hey mom. I am going to go get the woman's space pod and bring it here to Capsule Corp."Bulma look up from her computer and saw her son standing in the doorway. She could not help thinking how much he looked like his father at that moment. Then she said to him "Okay sweetie be carefull."She sat there and watched her son leave her sight. Bulma started to think about the girl asleep up stairs.' I wonder if she can be trusted? After all when Vegeta came here he tried to destroy the earth.' With that in mind she turned back to the computer.  
  
Trunks in the mean time took off for the ship. Picking up the last of the ships debris he headed back. By the time he got back home it was 02:30 and his mother had already went to bed. He decided that was a good idea and went up stairs to find his bed. As he passed by the guest room he couldn't help but to stop and open the door. With out even realizing it he walks in and found himself standing next to her bed. He started to stair at her. All those questions started to come back. Then he tried to leave but something wouldn't let him. It felt as if something physical was holding him there but looking around the room he knew that was not true. So, for some unknown reason he took a chair from the corner and sat by the girls' bedside. He sat there in silence starring at her for over an hour before falling a sleep himself. The next day he awoke to find that the woman was still in deep slumber. He got up and walked down stair to find his mother at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee. On the table in front of her as the headband that the woman had on yesterday. As he walked of to get a cup of coffee for himself he said, "Good morning mother. Did you sleep well?"Bulma look up at Trunk and said "Yes I did. I noticed you fell asleep in the chair in the guest room. Has she woke up yet?" All Trunks did was shake his head no. Bulma began to speak again." Well Trunks I think I have figured out what this thing is." She picked up the headband and handed it to him. As Trunks was looking at it he could hear his mother continue." I think it is some kind of restraining device to control people power levels. Who ever put that thing on her wanted to make sure she could be kept under control. I am beginning to wonder if we should have left it on her. It was obvice that it was put on her for a reason. Not all saiyans can be trusted."Bulma could not see the look of dismay on her sons face when she finished talk because she was looking into her coffee cup. Trunks walked to the table and sat down to eat the breakfast his mom prepared earlier and said, "I don't think she is here to hurt anyone."" What makes you so sure?" Bulma asked." Well I don't know for sure it is just a feeling I have." Bulma just sat there watching her son eat and wondered what he was thinking. After breakfast Bulma went back to her lab and Trunks went back up stairs to the guest room and waited for the mystery lady to wake.  
  
He sat there gasping at her. He could not help but to think that she was the most butiful thing he has ever seen. With her long black hair and her near perfect body lying under the loose sheets he could help but blush. She started to slowly move witch in turn made him slightly jump.  
  
She laid there with her eyes closed not knowing if she wanted to open them in fear of what she might find. She lay there thinking of what was the last thing she remembered. She said to her self 'the last thing I remember is a strange boy with light blue hair. We were fighting and then everything went blank. Shit! Was it all a dream? No....it could not have been because I remember escaping and the pain in my arm...but wear am I now?' She tried to open her eyes. At first all she could see was a bright white and yellow light. As she tried to focus she could tell she was not alone. After a minute of getting her vision back she could see the room and the boy whom she was fighting with. The room was simple with a desk and a chair. In the corner she could see a dresser. She made a mental note to herself of the door was just in case she needed to make her ascape. While she was looking around she heard him." I was beginning to think you were going to sleep forever." As she tried to sit up her head started throb and her body was screaming with pain. Then he spoke again." Try not to move you probably still to weak. You need to let you body rest. Are you hungry or tursty?"All she could do was look at him almost as if she was having some difficulty understanding what she was saying. Finaly she spoke in a dry and unsure voice." Where......" The only thing blue haired boy said was "Don't be afraid. I want hurt you. I will explain everything in dew time. Right now all you need to worry about is making yourself batter. Stay in bed and I will be back with some food." With that he left.  
  
As Trunks walked down stairs he could hear his mom making lunch. When he walked in he could see his mom hanging up the phone." Who was that?" he asked his mom. Bulma turned and smiled then said " your sister. She will be spending another month with her friends backpacking across country. How is your friend up stairs?" Trunks smiled back and said, "She just woke up and I came down to get her something to eat and drink." "Well why don't you take her some juice and I will bring up something to eat for her. I wanted to check her vital signs anyways."Bulma said. Trunks walked to the refrigerator and poured some orange juice into a glass his mom set out for lunch. He went to leave when he heard his mom say, "By the way Gohan call earlier. I told him you couldn't talk and I'd have you call him back later. Okay." "Okay mom. Thanks."After that was said he walked up the stair to the guest room. As he opened the door he could see her trying to stand. "You should not be out of bed." Trunks said while he reached out to help her. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" she demanded. In shock Trunks took a step backwards." Look you do not have the strength to be standing let alone be out of bed right now." Trunks said sounding very much like his father when he has been angered. The woman looking very pissed off her self and said "Who the hell do you think you are telling me what to do." sounding more like a statement then a question. "Okay! Okay! Just calm down. I want touch you. Please sit down." said Trunks with concern. "NO!" the girl said in a deep growl. Just then Balma walked in the room. The woman took up a fighting stance. "It's okay we don't want to fight with you." said Balma. Slowly Trunks reached his hand and took a step to her. The girl took one step backwards. Then her eyes went wide she said, "What do you want with me?" with a low growl. "We just want to help that's all." Trunks said softly taking another step towards her. The girl could feel her knees starting to give way but took another step back anyways. "Why should I trust you?" she said slowly almost in a whisper this time. Trunks stopped and looked at her noticing that she was truly neuvice. He also noticed that her power level was beginning to slowly rise. In the most reassuring voice that he could muster he said, "I promise no harm will come to you." For some reason in that moment she believed him and lowered her power level and reached out her hand to the chair next to her. Slowly she sat in the chair. The woman and Trunks starred into each others eyes as if they were both trying to figure each other out. After about two minutes of awkward silence Bulma started to walk towards the girl slowly. Bulma put the tray and medical bag she was carrying on the desk. "Are you hungry?" Bulma said sweetly. All the girl did was nod yes still not taking her eyes off the blue haired boy.  
  
#  
  
I know. I know this chapter was short but I just want to know if anyone wants me to keep going or not. I will write more if you want me too. Well okay until next time. 


	2. as she wakes

Post was depression!  
  
I do not own Dragon ball Z !!!!!! OH BO HOO!!!!!  
  
And on with the story.....  
  
After Bulma was done with her exam the woman started to eat. Never once did she take her eyes off the boy. The woman wondered why they were helping her. They didn't even know her so why were they doing all this. 'Could it be they wanted her as a slave?' she thought to herself. Also there was something about the boy that seemed kind of familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it. Before everyone knew it she was done eating. The girl looked over at the other woman and then over at the door. The thought of making a run for it crossed her mind. Sensing this Trunk put himself between the girl and the door.  
  
"So," Trunks began "what is your name?" The girl just looked up at him with a slightly confused and slightly pissed off look on her face. Then she decided to answer him thinking it would probably be best to answer and figer out how to escape later. "Fala." She said flatly. "Why?" Trunks just looked at her blankly for a moment and said, "My name is Trunks and this is my mother Bulma." Noshing to his mom. "Like I said earlier we will not harm you." He said trying to be a little more reassuring to her. All the woman did was look at him with a scowling look on her face and said, "I trust no one."  
  
Bulma just laughs and said "Yeah she's a sayain alright." The girl just looked at her as if she was in shock.' If they knew she was a sayain then why were they so clam about it. Normally other got nervures with the fact that someone like her around.' She thought to herself. Bulma began to speak again this time to Trunks. "Well son, I have a lot of things to do today. I am sure you can handle things here." With that she turned to leave the room.  
  
The woman watched Balma leave wondering what she ment by her words to her son. Trunks noticed that the girl was still eyeing the door. He decided to rethink idea he had to keep himself between the girl and the door. He started to walk over to the window in a caesural way. The girl noted that her escape path was open and all she had to do was run. The thing she couldn't understand was why was he giving her the chance to go.  
  
Trunks looked over his shoulder at her and said, "Where will you go? Your ship isn't working if I recall." She stood from her chair and crossed her arms over her chest and said, "Why should I answer that?" "Well maybe because you owe me. I did save your life." Trunks said flatly. "And besides do you really think you could get that far without your ship." He said with a slightly evil smirk. All the woman did was stair at him with no emotions in her dark brown eyes. "Go ahead and leave because if you really are a sainya I know you wouldn't except my help anyways." Trunks said turning to look at her.  
  
Now he had her attion she how to know who he knew and why he was not scared if her. "What makes you so sure I am what you think I might be?" Trunks just smiled evilly at her. 'He smiling at me. What is going threw he head. Dose he know something I don't.' she thought to herself. 'She is just standing there with no emotions on her face. Just like my father. You can never tell what they are thinking.' Trunks thought. "Well!" she said quit annoyed by the silence. "Well let's just say we can smell our on kind." Trunks said while touching his nose still smiling. He knew he could not tell her the truth just yet. "HA! You're telling me you're a sayain. Then where's your tail?" she said coldly. Trunks looked at her and shook his head. Then he looked back out the window and said, "I am half sayain."  
  
"Well it's obvious you did not get it from that weakling of a woman you call mother." Fala said very coldly. "That is very true but she is much stronger then you think silly girl." Trunks said back just as cold if not colder. Fala just stood there not knowing why. She could just leave but for some strange reason she stayed. Mostly because she needed to know if what he was saying was true or not. 


	3. The day ahead

Post was depression!  
  
I do not own Dragon ball Z !!!!!! OH BO HOO!!!!!  
  
I am sorry I have not written in a while but here is the next chapter. I hope everyone likes it.. Man this is harder then it looks.  
  
Fala stood there waiting, but not knowing what for, then Trunks started to speak again. "So, where is your home and your family?" For a moment all she did was stare at him as if he was crazy for asking such a question but then she finally answered. " I have no home and I have no family." in a very cold flat tone. "Why do you want to know anyways?" she continued. " I just wanted to know if there were any more of your kind out there." Trunks said. "So, who or what are you running from ?" He said still looking out the window. "How said I was running? Sayins do not run away." The girl said with venom in her voice. "Well, you looked like you were in too much of a hurry to get your ship fixed. Besides your ship looked pretty beat up, like it was in some kind of fire fight." Said Trunks looking back at the woman. "Speaking of my ship, I would like you to take me back to it so I can start my repairs on it." The woman demanded. "Don't worry I moved your ship here and some of my best mechanics' are working on it as we speak." Trunks said. "I would still like to see it for myself." Said Fala . You could tell her temper was running short. "Fine. I will take you there as soon as you feel up to it." He said turning to leave. "I feel fine. I want to go now." She said harshly. "Okay. Follow me." Trunks said flatly.  
  
They started to walk threw Capsule Corp. towards the holding bay. As they walked into the bay one of the employees said "Hello Mr. Trunks. The ship is still being worked on. We are having some trouble on it. We have never worked with this technology before. Is their anything you can tell us about it? It would make things a lot easier on us if you could." Trunks looked at the little chubby man and said, "Well, no I do not know anything about this technology but this lady might be able to help." He turned to Fala waiting for her response. Fala on the other hand was looking in aw of her surroundings. Slowly she turned back to Trunks and said, "I could answers some of your questions. The sooner my ship is fixed the sooner I can get out of here." The employee smiled big and said, "Please come with me." The little man led the woman towards a computer in a corner of the bay.  
  
Three hours past. Trunks helped out some but he found it hard to keep focused. He kept finding his self watching Fala in aw and wonder. Bulma walked in trying to get as much information about the ship she could. She couldn't pass up the chance to learn about the strange technology. It was to get late and Bulma told the employees it was quitting time. Fala was not happy about that but decided not to say anything. She thought to herself that all the people working on her ship were slaves that they treated them very well. She did not understand that they worked for her hosts and were not owned by them. Bulma turned to her son and Fala and said "Why don't you two go clean up and I will start on dinner." With that said they headed back to the living quarters. Fala followed Trunks to his room. Trunks turned around and asked, "Where are you going. Your room is next door." Fala blushed slightly and said "Oh. I was going to ask you about that. I did not know if that is where I was sapost to go or not." "Yes. That will be your room unless you have a problem with it." He said with a small smile. She looked down and said "No. It's fine." Then she walked back to her room. When she opened the door she saw that someone made her bed and left some things on it. Upon walking up to the bed she saw a towel, a washcloth, soap, toothbrush, tooth paste and some clothing. There was a nice sundress, a nightgown, some pants, a nice shirt, bras, pantsy, and spandex body armor. She also noticed that there was already a hole in them for her tail. She picked up the dress and the toiletries and headed for the bathroom. While in the shower she couldn't help but think about her hosts. The boy said that he was half sayain. He had to get it from his father side. She wondered if she was going to meet him or not. She had so many questions. Part of her wanted to stay here until she got her answers but she knew she needed to get off this planet as soon as possible because she knew that her captures would be looking for her soon. She did not realize how long she had been in the shower. As soon as she was dressed she heard a knock on her door. "Yes." She said threw the door. "Dinner is ready." Said the voice on the other side. She opened the door to see Trunks standing there. He looked at her and he couldn't help but smile. He already thought she looked nice but when he saw her in a dress he couldn't help but stair at her. She was so beuitful. After what seemed like forever he finally said, "Shall we go." She cleared her throat and said " Yes." They headed down stairs to the kitchen.  
  
Thanks for reading this. Please remember to review. The next chapter will be up soon. 


	4. no time to eat ?

Post war depression!  
  
I do not own Dragon ball Z !!!!!! OH BOO HOO!!!!!  
  
I am sorry I have not written in a while but here is the next chapter. I hope everyone likes it…. Man this is harder then it looks.  
  
Chapter 4!!!!!  
  
"Talking" 'thinking' ******flashback*******  
  
Once the two reached the kitchen they saw Balma. " Dinner smells wonderful Mom!" Trunks said smiling ear to ear. " I hope both of you are hungry." Balma said.  
  
Both Trunks and Fala sat down at the table. There was only silence while everyone ate. All of a sudden Fala jumped up from her seat. "There are here!" she said in a whisper as she looked around. Trunks stood and looked at her and said, "Are you alright Fala?"  
  
Meanwhile not to far away in the mountains. Piccalo was meditating when he looked up and noticed that he felt a fairly high power level closing fast. He stood up and flies towards the powerful ki.  
  
When he finally reached it he found two aliens. Piccalo stopped in front of them and said, "Can I ask you what are Jacstens doing on this planet?" He knew of them because of Kame. The two men stopped and looked at Piccalo and one of them spoke. "It is none of you concern Namic." Piccalo shook his head and said, " I don't think you understand. If you are on this planet then it is my concern." The two worriers stared at him with death glairs. Finally the smaller Jacstens flew between the two and said, "Look, we are not here to fight. We are here looking for an escaped prisoner. Once we find her we will leave this mud ball of a planet." With that said the to men started to leave but Piccalo stopped them once more. " Tell me then. Who is this prisoner and maybe I can help you." Piccalo had his own reasons for wanting to help them. Mainly because he wanted them and this prisoner off the planet. He didn't know why but he had a feeling he did not want them here.  
  
The smaller one looked at Piccalo with questioning eyes and asked "Why? This is not any of your concern namic." "That my be so but the sooner you find this prisoner the faster you will of this planet." Piccalo said in a very irritating voice. The small alien floated there thinking for a moment and then answered. "Fine! But if this is so kind of trick then their will be hell to pay." He said in a harsh unwavering voice. "Fine…now tell me who or what this prisoner looks like and the crime it has committed." Piccalo said trying to ignore the Jacstens last comment. Piccalo listened to the Jacstens story about this woman sayin that tried to murder their King. Piccalo thought that he shouldn't believe the story but part of him did only because of what he knew of sayins. After the explanation ended Piccalo told them that he knew of someone who might be able to help. With that they flew off in the direction of Gohans house.  
  
Meanwhile at Capsule Corp. Trunks was standing there just looking at Fala waiting for an answer. She looked like a deer caught in headlights. All the color was drained from her face. Trunks was thinking 'What could have a sayin with a power level as high as hers be that scared of?' He could feel her start to try hiding her ki. At least he hoped that was what she was doing. Then she looked down and spoke. "I need my ship now." She said is so slow and clam it made Bulma blink twice because at that moment she sounded so much like Vegeta that some might think it was.  
  
Trunk just looked at her in disbelief. "The ships repairs are not finished yet. There is no way you will survive leaving the earths atmosphere in the shape the ship is in right now." "That doesn't matter! I would rather die trying then go back!" she said almost yelling at Trunks. "Besides it is none of your concern anyway half-breed!" she spat out with as much venom as possible. With that said she stormed of in the direction of her ship. Trunks just stood there for a moment before following her with one thing in mind. 'I have to stop her.'  
  
Hey everyone! I hope you are enjoying the story. If so please remember to R and R. Thanks!!!! The next chapter will be up soon. 


	5. stop running

Post War Depression!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
I do not own DBZ .  
  
I would like to say thank you to the reviews. I am sorry I have not written in a while. Life has been crazy as of late. I will try to post more often. Well on with the story.  
  
As Fala was running down the hallway towards her ship she heard Trunks call her. "Fala! Please wait." "NO!" was her simple reply as she quickened her pace. "Your ship is not ready yet." Trunks yelled. The girl slowly came to a stop and turned to face her host. "You do not understand. I have to leave now for if I do not harm will come." With that said she started to walk away. Trunks had other ideas and grabbed her arm before she could go. "Wait. How are you going to leave if your ship does not work? Let us help you. I promise no harm will come to you if you stay here." Fala looked down at his hand on her arm and then looked back at his face. There was a moment of silence before she jerked her arm away and spoke. "Why should I believe you? Besides if they find out about you your fate will be the same as mine and there is nothing that you or anybody can do about it." She started to walk away when Trunks spoke once more. "That maybe true but if you do not stop running and fight then you will never be free." Fala stopped but never turned to face him. She thought about what he said. In some ways he was right but she was scared. "I understand if your scared." Said Trunks. Fala's eyes got big and she turned to face him. "I AM A SAIYAN!!! I FEAR NOTHING OR NO ONE! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" Then she gave him a smirk. Trunks put his hands up as if he was defending himself and said, "Okay! Okay! I was just kidding around. Gee you really are a lot like my Dad." After eyeing him for a moment she decided that he could not read her mind she turned to the side and looked back down the hall. "Well then what do you suppose we do then? I am sure they are looking for me as we speak." "Come with me. There is someone I would like you to meet." Trunks thought that they might need all the friends they could get namely the Z fighters.  
  
Meanwhile else where Piccilo was helping the Jacsten's look for the saiyan girl. As they landed in front of Gohan's house the leader stopped Piccilo and asked him "What is your name namic?" "Piccilo" the tall green man answered. "And what is yours?" "I am known as Jobe and my men are Jarc and Jaxs." Piccilo nodded as if to say he understood and began to walk towards the small house. " A man by the name of Gohan lives here and he might be able to help us." "Can this man be trusted?" asked Jobe. "Yes." Was Piccilo's only reply. The men watched as Piccilo knocked on the door. Slowly the door began to open and Pan looked out."Oh hello Mr. Piccilo. How are you?" she said with a big smile. "Hello Pan. Is your father home?" Piccilo said crossing his arms to let her know this was not a social call. "Oh. Ah, yes he is. Please wait and I will get him for you." Pan quickly left the namics sight to find her father. A few seconds passed and Gohan was standing at the door. As soon as the Jacstens saw him they started too speak to each other in a strange language. Piccilo made a mental note of this and turned to speak to Gohan. "I am sorry if I disturbed you Gohan. As you can see we have some visitors and they need are help." Gohan looked over Piccilos shoulder at the aliens and said "No. You are not disturbing me. Why don't you come in and tell me what it is you need and I will see if I can help." The men walked in and Gohan showed them to his living room. As Piccilo told Gohan the story the aliens never took their eyes off of them. "Well, I see. I haven't felt any high power levels except them. And I think I would have noticed a saiyan power level. They might be hiding their power though. We could go talk to Goten. Have you asked Dende?" asked Gohan. "No I have not spoke with Dende and I don't think it is necessary." Piccilo noted. "Okay. Lets go next door and speak with Goten." Gohan said as he got up to tell his wife Vadel that he was leaving. "Can I go too Papa?" asked a very happy Pan. "I don't see why not sweetie." Answered her father. They all left the house and made there way to Chichis' home. Once their Gohan knocked and went in to see if Goten was home. Soon both brothers walked back out side to the group that was waiting for them. "Goten said he has no idea either." Said Gohan looking up at his long time friend. "I am sorry Mr.Piccilo but I will help you look for the prisoner if you like. Maybe Trunks might know something." Said Goten. "That is a good idea. Why don't you and Gohan go and see if he knows anything and we will start looking elsewhere. We will meet up with you at Capsule Corp. in a few hours." The tall green namic said. "Okay, we will see you there." Everyone flew off in two different directions.  
  
Well I know I have left a cliffhanger but if you want me to keep writing then you need to tell me. Remember to R&R. 


	6. what is going on here?

Post war depression!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. One day I will have enough money and I will buy the rights. Until that day this will have to do.  
  
Okay I am back with yet another chapter. So, if you are ready here we go.  
  
"Who may I ask will be able to help?" Said Fala in a flat tone. "The people that are looking for me are not easy to deal with." "Well" Trunks said leading the girl back to the kitchen. "First I think it is about time for you to tell me why they are after you and who they are." "All you need to know." The girl said as if it were none of his business. ".is that I escaped and now they want me back." "I beg to differ." The blue haired boy said none to happy, "If you want my help then you need to tell me the truth." "I do not need to tell you anything." Fala said trying to hold her anger in check. "Besides, I did not ask for or need your help." "Fine!" Trunks said turning his back on her. "If that's how you want it. I guess I will just hand you back over to them when they get here." "NO!" Fala shouted, letting her emotions get the better of her. "Why not?" He said, hoping that saying this he would get her to talk. "It's not like what happens to you matters to me." "Fine!" was her only answer and also letting him know she was very unhappy about it.  
  
Leading her back into the kitchen and seeing his mother finishing with the previous meals many dishes, Trunks pulled out a chair and motioned for the hesitant alien to sit at the table. Bulma overhearing the conversation dried her hands and poured each of them a warm cup of tea before also joining them at the table. Not noticing the intrusion, Trunks waited patiently for Fala to begin. "My mother" She reluctantly began, "Told me that before I was born that she and my father worked for a monster named Friza. Bulma stiffened at the mention of Friza's name. Trunks laid a reassuring hand on hers. Noticing the reaction but deciding to inquire later, Fala continued. "Then one day he was defeated and his few remaining troops decided to settle on an uninhabited planet." "Not too long after the Jacstens came recruiting for their Empire. Most of Friza's former Troops joined immediately sensing the power of this race. Some of them did not. My mother and father were some of the few that refused. Needless to say the Jacstens did not like that. So in the end there was a brief battle." Fala closed her eyes for a moment as if she were re-living something truly awful. Trunks sympathized remembering his traumatic upbringing. She then took a deep breath and continued. "Father died in that battle and my mother was enslaved. The Jacstens found out that my mother was with child and for some reason they allowed her to birth me. When I was five they came to the slave camp and told her that they were taking me." Her eyes glistened with unshed tears, "I still remember how hard she fought. As I watched them kill her I remember her asking me for forgiveness." The last part barely a whisper. There was a long pause before she began again this time with the resolve of someone coming to terms with her grief and feeling the stronger for it. "Well anyway, I was taken to a place and they put the headband I was wearing on me to make sure I could be kept under control. I was taught how to fight and once I was strong enough they entered me in fighting contests around the galaxies. The only way to win was to be the only one left alive at the end. After leaving a recent contest, our ship came under attack and that is when I escaped. I was able to land on Earth and that is when you found me." She looked up at Trunks and Bulma, poised as if a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. "Is there anything else you would like to know or shall I just leave?" Fala said in an unemotional tone. "Oh you poor girl." Bulma said, wiping away more tears. Then with a determined look on her face the Saiyans of Earth had learned to appreciate, (and somewhat fear) she rose from her chair saying, "Those Jacstens need to be taught a lesson." Motioning to Fala, "You don't have to worry any more. We have a lot of friends that can help you. You can stay her as long as you want. No one will harm you or force you to fight ever again." Bulma said with a triumphant grin. "Wait!" Fala said jumping up "Why are you going to help me? What is it you want from me?" "Nothing." Said Trunks. "We just want to help that's all." "I do not believe you." The saiyan girl said crossing her arms over her chest. "And why don't you believe us? Trunks asked with suspicion. "What is it you think we can gain from helping you? Are you keeping something from us?" "No I am not keeping anything from you." The young woman countered. "I have no reason to lie. It just nobody helps a slave especially a Saiyan slave unless they want something in return."  
"That is where you're wrong." Trunks stated, "We don't want or need anything from you." Slowly he stood up and walked over to Fala.  
"If that is true." Fala said with uneasiness in her voice ".then why are you doing this for a Saiyan?" After a long pause Bulma said something Fala had never heard from another being.  
"We are doing this because we want to.." She said smiling at the girl ".and it has nothing to do with being a Saiyan."  
"That is true." Trunks add, "We think it is wrong for someone to force others to do things they do not wish to do."  
  
Fala could not believe it. These strangers wanted to help her. That was not the weird part. They did not want anything in return. She just could not understand it. Someone wanted to help because they wanted to, not because they had to. Weird, just plain weird. That boy, he was the weirdest one of all. She remembered him saying he was half Saiyan. Sure he was strong; she could sense that, but whoever heard of a Saiyan with blue hair? How absurd! As she stood there lost in thought, she did not hear Trunks call her.  
  
"Fala?" Trunks said with concern.  
"Oh..uh..Yes?" Fala finally said and looked around as if she lost something.  
"Are you alright?" asked Bulma "Maybe you should sit down."  
"I am fine." The Saiyan girl acknowledged in a forceful tone.  
Everyone just look at her funny but shrugged it off. Then Trunks turn towards the door.  
"Mother, I think we have more company." He smiled as he went to open it. "I guess I don't need to call Gohan and Goten after all."  
"I wonder why they're here?" Bulma asked as she went for the door.  
  
Trunks walked outside to meet his long time friends as they landed. Bulma followed quickly behind her son. Fala on the other hand stayed inside and watched from a nearby window. She did not know who they were and had no desire to be seen yet. The Saiyan did notice that whoever they are was at least someone her hosts knew.  
  
"Hello!" Trunks greeted the two brothers "What brings you here?"  
"Hello Trunks," Gohan said in his normal cheery voice "Bulma."  
"It is so nice to see both of you." Said Bulma as she when to hug both boys. "Gohan, you look more and more like your father every time I see you. And Goten," she said as she put her hand on his head "you are looking even more handsome every day."  
"Thank you Balma but I am sorry." Gohan said while bowing then turning to Trunks " You see this is not a social visit. There is something I need to talk to you about."  
"Actually I need to talk to both of you too." Trunks interrupted. "Why don't we go in and discuss it over some tea." They all walked back inside. As soon as they did Gohan was the first to notice Fala.  
"I can't believe it. So it is true, another Saiyan. A female one at that." He said in disbelief. "Trunks! Do you know that some people are looking for her?"  
"Yes I do." Assured Trunks "That is what I wanted to talk to you about..Wait!" he said as if it just suddenly hit him "How did you know?"  
"Well you see Piccilo dropped by my house to see if I have seen her." Gohan said while looking at the female "He also had some other people with him. It seems this girl is an escaped prisoner. They will be here shortly to take her back."  
  
Well everyone am I getting better? If so let me know. I will write more soon. Remember R&R!! Thanks! 


End file.
